The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Host devices such as computers, laptops, personal video recorders (PVRs), MP3 players, game consoles, servers, set-top boxes, digital cameras, and/or other electronic devices often need to store a large amount of data. Storage devices such as hard disk drives and/or other rotating storage devices may be used to meet these storage requirements.
Data is written on a rotating storage medium of a device in concentric circles that are referred to as tracks. Before performing a read or a write operation, a head locks onto a track by referring to positioning information called servo data. The servo data is generally prewritten on rotating storage medium. The servo data provides the positioning information so the head can be positioned at the location at which the read or write operation will occur.
The frequency at which data read from the track is sampled is set based on a radial distance of the track from a center location, an angular velocity of the rotating storage medium, and a linear density of the data of the track. Sampling the data read from the track at an appropriate frequency optimizes the quality of data recovered from the rotating storage medium.